


League of Our Own

by Skyed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed/pseuds/Skyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi meets a intriguing player in an online multiplier game (LoL AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	League of Our Own

It was just past midnight and Dachi was sitting in his dark room in front of his computer clicking away and button smashing furiously. The only source of light in the room was his screen illuminating his face with his brows furrowed deep in concentration and the only sound you hear is rapid clicking and sometimes a low growl.

The college student finally had some time off from his busy work schedule and school obligations so he decided that after a very long hiatus from League of Legends to jump back in. It wasn’t a spontaneous decision. It’s just that when he was going through his emails, one had been from an old online friend he used to play league with trying to convince him to come back. And well, he had thought why not.

“Well that was a bad idea” he said casually with a sigh escaping his lips. He leaned back and waited for his champion to revive. He was dutifully attacking the last of his enemies’ turret with his minions when he got flanked by 3 players. He should’ve known better since he was so close to their nexus with no back up.

//[GaurdianDeity]: HAHA nice one daich1

One his teammates wrote in the chat log, he could almost hear his teasing tone. He has known this player for quite some time and got along with him for the most part.

//[2pug4u]: u could have called for back up

Another teammate typed, a random player was matched up in the game who was currently playing as Vayne.

//[Daich1]: ah its ok you guys wouldn’t have made it in time

//[Suga_n_spice]: I would have

Dachi just blinked, it’s not what he said that surprised him but it’s just that one player didn’t speak during the past 50 minutes of the game and it was just weird for him to say something at all let alone something like that.

Not knowing how to respond he hesitantly typed back

//[Daich1]: uh thanks ill call out for help next time then

Then the game continued as usual and during this time he was more observant in his team’s support role. He was very skilled Sona player. “Now thinking of it, our team wouldn’t have done so well with him” Dachi thought to himself.

They won after another 20 minutes and after everyone’s customary farewells of “GG” they were directed to the stats of the game. Dachi wasn’t really looking at the scores and numbers but rather the name of the player that confidently claimed he would’ve saved his sorry butt when he got flanked.

“Should I send him a friend request?”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd I’m done too lazy to finish this and also don’t love it enough to……maybe I’ll try again with this fic but in a different direction OTL


End file.
